Damasareru Kowasu
"I've been struck, completely encapsulated, it's amazing, the beauty, I-I'm stunned, a heart only beats like this once in a lifetime and mine has LEAPED from my very CHEST-"-Damasareru, during their debut Damasareru Kowasu '(だまされる・壊す ''Damasareru Kowasu) is a deer person from the '''Anthromorph Kingdom. They are part of the tenth generation of bots, and show strong links to New Mexican heritage. Damasareru is notable in New Bot City for being the ambassador of the Anthromorph Kingdom, an extremely controversial topic regarding their nonbinary status. They are dramatic and passionate, taking every opportunity available to steal the spotlight. Due to being born with Williams Syndrome, Damasareru is extremely open and social, which may attribute to their tendency to fall in love with complete strangers. However, it also attributes to their many phobias and Attention Deficit Disorder. Appearance Damasareru has brown and tan skin with a notable amount of fur over it. The split in skin tone is visible on their face, down their stomach, between their legs, and on their feet. They also have several white spots across the bridge of their nose and cheeks, following a similar pattern to typical freckles. They have deer antlers on either side of their head, which are notably asymmetrical and have grown in - and continue to grow in - with age. They also have a small black nose, another one of their deer qualities, and a typical deer tail, though they resent this slightly. They have typically humanoid feet, despite the common belief that they have hooves. Damasareru has long white hair that falls just past their shoulder blades and is notably fine and silky. They take great pride in this, and become stressed if it becomes tangled. Their eyebrows are the same colour, and are seemingly different from the fur on their face. They also have pale white and green eyes. Damasareru wears a white blouse under a patterened red and green robe with leather slippers. They do not change outfits frequently, and must have outfits specially made to fit their peculiar attributes, specifically their tail. They have a slim build and very little muscle, preferring to have a very plain and standard body shape. They work out regularly to maintain this, assisted by them being a vegetarian. Personality Most notable of their features, Damasareru is extremely dramatic and a hopeless romantic, constantly craving attention and love, falling in love with anybody who shows them the slightest amount of respect. This behaviour is much more common around strangers, and Damasareru shows completely different behaviour around friends. In the company of their friends, Damasareru is much more casual, though often becomes distracted by features of their friends, such as their eyes or clothes, and can't resist complimenting them heavily. However, when receiving similar compliments, they become extremely flustered and have trouble articulating their appreciation for such praise. Damasareru is extremely energetic, and uses this energy up in the form of dance, which they do competitively. Though they are most successful in salsa dancing, they also do ice dancing, flamenco dancing, freestyle dancing, and zumba dancing. They take dance fairly seriously, but believe it should be something fun and not something stressful or upsetting. Typically, they are quite friendly and kind, though also quite sensitive and easily bothered by criticism and insults. They try to keep on the positive side of things, and tend not to insult others unless circumstances give them reason to. They are also quite open minded, and take other people's comfort fairly seriously. Due to Williams Syndrome, Damasareru has an array of phobias, and does not like elaborating or speaking on such matters. However, when confronted with these phobias, they become extremely stressed and panicked. In the future, they plan to try and work on this and overcome it to the best of their ability. Because they were brought up with such a large amount of siblings, they are very caring and nurturing in nature, and they tend to be the one that ends up caring for their friends in the group. They don't seem to mind this, instead being proud of themselves for work well done. In all, Damasareru appears positive, sensitive, and active. History Damasareru is a middle child, born before their sisters and after their brothers. They were raised in New Mexico, which they consider very important, loving their culture. At a very young age, Damasareru took an interest in dance, claiming that they wanted to be a dancer when they were older. Later that year, as a birthday present, Damasareru was allowed to partake in dance classes, and soon discovered their surprising talent. Continuing dance classes, Damasareru soon started school. Though doing generally well and having plenty of friends, Damasareru felt as though something was wrong. They struggled to find any sort of explanation for the feeling, and eventually realized at seven years old that the issue was their gender. After debating their gender for months, Damasareru finally decided that they were definitely nonbinary, and transitioned immediately. Though their transition went smoothly and they were fully accepted by their family, Damasareru was not treated as kindly at school, and was bullied severely. After several weeks of this, Damasareru switched schools with the encouragement of their parents, and enrolled at a mixed-species school further away. It is here that they met their closest friends, Higeki Senshoku, Sonkei Tsuki, Oshiguruma "Dirt" Doroatama, Gumonosu Yakkaina, and Bunretsu Mugen. In the new school setting, Damasareru flourished. Their dance exceeded expectations and their grades improved drastically. Dance companies began scouting them to join their students and crews, and some offers were accepted, though most were declined. They began studying everything they could, including foreign language. When several summons from the kingdom's leader were sent out to find somebody who could speak many languages, Damasareru responded right away, and as they were proven to be dedicated and reliable, the leader offered them a job as the kingdom's ambassador. Damasareru accepted, and has been the ambassador since age 12. Damasareru still proceeded with their dance, and are now an extremely notable dancer in their kingdom's dance community. They have won several competitions worldwide, and continue to compete to this day. Trivia * The only bot who's biological sex has never been revealed. * Shares a surname with one of the scrapped idol bots. Gallery Nutcracker-dama.png wee.jpg Damasareru.png They.png Category:Bot Category:Nonbinary